new school, new love, new journey
by srimaria.28
Summary: annabeth's going to a new school. here she meet Percy. one night they go to a party and being attacked by a helle hond how do they reacte. And wil they find camp
1. Chapter 1: new girl

Chapter 1: new girl  
Percy's pov

It was Monday first day of school. I woke up early, sad up and headed to the bathroom. Brush my teeth and put on some clothes. A white v neck t-shirt, black jeans and gray vans. I walked to the kitchen and eat my breakfast. Then I got a ride of my step-dad Paul and my English teacher.

I saw my friends Sam tall brown Hair yellow eyes, Ally red Hair green eyes, Jake tall blond Hair blue eyes and Mel brown Hair brown eyes. They where al sitting in front of school. I walk their way, till Amanda stands in my way.

"Hey, Percy how was your vacation. Mine was awesome, yours" Amanda said. " yeah I got a great vacation to" I said. Trying to get past her.

She began to talk a again. This time I didn't listen. I was really trying just like always. But I was distract, by a car that stopped in front of school and a girl stepped out of the car and waved at her dad. She was blond and wearing my favorite colure sea-green. Amanda saw the girl also. This isn't good not even a little.

"Bye Percy" Amanda said. I don't know who the new girl is but. She is really in trouble. Amanda walked after the new girl really angry.

I Walked to my friends. "Did you saw the new girl" Sam said. "Yes I saw her, Amanda saw me staring at her so I think we can better get inside. And look what is going to happen" I said. They all nodded.

When we got inside we walked to our lockers Sam walks with me because his locker is next to mine. When we walked around the corner I saw the new girl Stand with her back agents the locker and Amanda in front of her. O no what have I done. Amanda slept the girl. I thought she would cry. But she just laugh is she crazy. I walked to the girls when I saw Amanda fly and fall on the ground. The new girl turned to her locker and turned back every one was staring at her I walked to her.

She looks at me with her big gray eyes a little hurt and afraid but still strong. And had blond curly hair, in a high ponytail. She looks beautiful. I putted my hand on her cheek where she was hit. "Auwch" she said I quickly pulled my hand back. "Sorry I didn't want to hurt you". She Smiled. I don't know why but it felt really good to she her happy.


	2. Chapter 2: new school, new people

Chapter 2: new school, new people

Annabeth's pov

It was Monday I got up out bed turn mine clock off and headed up to the shower. I heard my name called by my step-mother "Annabeth your breakfast is ready", I put some clothes on a green t-shirt, a black jacket, black skinny jeans and green vans.

I came down the stairs and was ready for my first day at school. I was going to a school called Goode High. First I ate my breakfast and then I got a ride with my dad. I was very nervous in the car this new school could turn into a disaster. I shook my head don't think like that just try to make some friends first.

When we stopped in front of school I jumped out of the car en said "goodbye" to my dad. I waved at him when he took off. I walked to the school it was the first day. First I had to get my schedule, when I got mine schedule I had to find my locker. It is number 155.

Finely if found my locker, I heard girls giggling behind me. I turned around when I saw a girl also blond hair but it looked fake blond. I know this kind of girls they acted like they had everything and anyone around there little finger. I don't think so I wasn't someone you just could boss around like al little Barbie doll.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm new. Do you need something or are you just going to stare at me like that" I said irritated. She looked at me and began to laugh like I was joking around.

She put her hand up and the girls behind her stopped laughing, "hey" she said "I am Amanda I am the boss of this school so if I were you I should watch it" who does she think she is she don't even know me.

"watch for what exactly" I said again irritated. This time she didn't laugh she looked really angry of course see did. Then she did something I didn't expect. She slapped me in the face. I touched my face where she hit me and start laughing "is that all you have got Amanda" I said daring here to slap me again. She was making a fist and wanted to punch me in my stomach. I stepped aside so she hit my locker, before she could pull her arm back I take it and throw her off my shoulder there she laid on the ground.

I turned back at my locker put my books in it and grabbed the one I need. At first homeroom than math. When I turned around I saw everybody staring at me. Amanda was back on her feed and got away with her group around her.

A boy walked to me, he stopped in front of me and put his hand on my cheek. "auwch" I said. He pulled his hand away. And said "sorry I didn't wanted to hurt you" he was really nice. And way was everybody still staring at us. I smiled to myself and he likes me I hope.

"Do you want to go to the nursery and get a ice pack" he said. I looked at him. He has sea-green eyes and he looked a little worried. He had black hair looked like a mess, he was tale and has muscles. He was so gorgeous.

"I am fine but thanks" I said. He looked relieved and started smiling. " I know Amanda can be a pain in the ass" He said. "O a…. my name is a…. Percy Jackson, what's your name" he said but he couldn't find the words."My name is Annabeth Chase it's lovely to meet you".


	3. Chapter 3: falling in love

Chapter 3: falling in love.

Pery's pov

I grab her hand and pull her with me to my word friends. Sam was still in shock. "Annabeth this are Sam, Jake, Ally and Mel" I said, pointing at everybody. Sam finally was out of his shock "how did you do that throw thing and wow" he said. Annabeth began to laugh. "I learned when I was young from my dad if somebody or something would attack me" she said happy.

I turned to her and said "might I she your schedule please". She gave me her schedule for the today. I tried to read it but I couldn't. "give it here" Mel said. I gave it to her. "alright" she said "you have most classes with us except you have drawing and then Percy has swim practice, you and Percy are the only one who take Greek and old history. Then we have France and free period and Percy, Annabeth has a free period with you at the same time" she said. Handing back the schedule to Annabeth. "and we have always lunch together" Mel said happy.

The lessons past. Now we have gym. There I could really move and stuff with my ADHD. I walk with Sam and Jake to our gym lockers. "you really like her, don't you Percy" Jake said. "yes maybe, I really don't know I don't even know her for a day" I said. "you like her just admit it, or I will say it to her" Sam said. I laughed and said "yes I really like her".

Luke came around the corner "the popular mr. Jackson is in love with the new girl" he said laughing. I really hated this guy. Every week he has a new girlfriend or day. I don't let him go and touch Annabeth also. "soon she don't even know you if she falls in love with me" he said still laughing. I wanted to punch him in his ugly face. But my friends already pulled me out of the room.

There we were standing in the gym waiting for our coach to show up. I stood aside Annabeth who couldn't stand still. "what is wrong with you two. Can't both of you stand still for a moment" Ally said. "you two are making me nervous". "I try" I said. "I can't" Annabeth said "I have ADHD". "me two" I said happy. We both begin to laugh. "and I have dyslexia, you" I said. "me two" she said.

Then coach hedge walked in. "alright class today we are going to play dodge ball, a favorite of mine" he said. "Amanda, new kid chose your team mates" he pointed to Annabeth. "Amanda start picking your team mates"

Don't pick me, don't pick me I thought. "Percy" Amanda said. Great I have flirting Amanda. She has a fan club for me because I am at the swim team. She always flirt with me after a competition.

When they were ready with picking team mates we started. I dodge everything I could and hit as many people as I could hit with the ball.

Until Annabeth was the only one standing. I was only left with the captains of the sports we have at school. The coach whistled "new kid" he said "are you going to give up". "no, can we begin" Annabeth said. "yes, good luck new kid" he said. He putted his whistle in his mouth and flood.

We throw the balls at her. She dodged everything and hit also everything. How is this even possible. I was the only one left. "so, Annabeth ready to lose" I said and began to laugh. "we will see" she said. I throw the balls I had two she zero. She dodged both. She grabbed the balls and turned to me. One she throw at me I dodge the next also. I grabbed one ball but couldn't see the second one. I turned around and was hit in my face. I felt on the ground and heard someone next to me. I opened my eyes and saw annabeth. I sat up and began to laugh. "nice throw" I said looking in her relieved gray eyes. "are you okay" she asked. "yes I am fine" I said when I got up. Offering my hand to her she took it and I pulled her up. We were so close I could kiss her. But she pulled back. And everybody was staring at us again.

**i'm dutch so ther can be grammar mistakes.**

**pleas review and share your ideas please.**

**review, review please**


	4. Chapter 4: in the wrong hands

Chapter 4: in the wrong hands  
Annabeth's pov

It was the first day at Goode High and let my best friend Black-out. I run to him and Knelt beside him. "Percy wake up" I said while I shook his shoulders a little. His eyes opened and began to laugh at me. He always look like a trouble maker and has beautiful sea-green eyes.

He sat up. "Nice throw" he said. "Are you okay" I asked him. "Yes, I'm fine" he stood up offering me his hand I took it. He Pulled me up and I was standing so close. I wanted to file his lips on mine. But everybody was staring at us again and I didn't even know him for a day so I pulled back.

The P.E was over we headed to our locker room me, Mel and Ally. When we got to our lockers we began to change.

Until Mel asked me something I really didn't aspect. "Why don't you tell Percy you like him" "tell him what" I said in a little shock. "You like him don't play dump you are the smartest one of the class already and we also know you like him" she said daring to protect myself. I shook my head "fine I like him but I don't know him very long". "If you tell him you are the next one flying" I said and we began to laugh.

We headed to lunch. When we stepped out of the locker room. I opened my purse but couldn't see my Greece book left it in the locker stupid. "Guys go ahead I left my book in the locker see you at the lunch table, okay" I said they all numbed. I walked back at my locker putted my book in my purse. I turned around and headed to the door. It flew open and Luke stepped in the room.

"What do you want Lu..." He cut me off. by kissing me. I pushed him away and slapped him in his face. I run out of the locker room with my purse. "You want to play ruff, let's do it" I heard Luke say. He grabbed me and pushed me against the lockers beginning to kiss my neck. I kicked him in his soft spot but it didn't do anything. "Help please, help" I screamed. He putted his hand on my mouth "say something more and I will cut your tong out of your mouth". How could nobody hear me we were standing in the hallway.

He began to laugh took a bread and started again in my neck. He grabbed my leg and let go of my mouth, he pulled my leg up and came closer to me. "help help" I screamed I started to cry. I could feel something stiff by mine leg. He stopped and took a bread again. "Open your mouth" he said. "No never" I said. He punched in the lockers beside my face and he screamed "open now, new girl". I opened my mouth and closed my eyes and wished Percy was the one kissing me. I felt Luke's bread so close...

**Cliffhanger soon the second part will be ready**  
**I really could use some help, Percabeth together or not jet give me your review!**


	5. Chapter 5:the hero get the girl

Chapter 5: the hero get's the girl almost.

Percy's pov

I got a plate. Got in the row for my lunch. Got my lunch and headed to my table. Mel and Sam where already eating. I sat down in front of Mel and Sam.

"have you guys seen Annabeth" I said. "yeah, she forgot her book by the P.E lockers" Mel said. "okay" I said relieved.

"so Percy you like her" Mel said. "way does everybody ask that, yeah I like her so what" I said a little irritated.

"why is it taking so long for her to get her book I'm going to look if everything is okay" I said while I was looking around. "okay we see you two after school by swimming practice" Sam said. "o and keep also a eye on Ally and Jason, tip start by her P.E locker" Mel said. "alright, see you two later".

I walk in the hall looking around. Then I saw Ally and Jason kissing. Are they a couple I didn't see that one coming. "Ally, Jason have you two seen Annabeth" I said. They both turned at me at the same time. They become really red if I wasn't looking for Annabeth I would laugh my pants off. "no" they said at the same time. "okay tanks and please keep a eye open and don't eat each other" I said and run off.

Then I heard someone scream. I started to run in the way of the noise. I came around a corner and saw Annabeth against the lockers again.

Luke was in front of her this time. "open your mouth" he said angry. "no never" she said angry but also scared. He punched in the locker beside her face "open now, new girl" he said still angry. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes tear running down her face. I begin to walk their way I wanted to punch Luke until he would black-out.

Luke came closer to Annabeth. Be for he could kiss her she turned her head away. I was close in enough to punch Luke. I grab his shirt by his neck and punched him again, again and again. Until Annabeth pulled me back. I let go of Luke who lease now black-out on the ground.

I turned to Annabeth "are you okay" I said. "yes I'm fine" she said giving me a hug I hugged her back. "I'm sorry" I said "of not walking with you" what I thought by myself I must really like her or else I wouldn't say that. "it's okay Percy you are here now" she said and try to stop crying. She pulled back from the hug and looked at my eyes with her gray ones.

I really couldn't let it. I lean in for a kiss. She did the same thing she didn't stop me. I almost could feel her lips.

BBBBBBBBBrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnngggggggg. The bell ring and we pulled back. Why must that stupid bell ring when I wanted to kiss her way not when Luke kissed her.

The day was over it was all a blur so was the week, every free period I spent with Annabeth by Starbucks or the library. She was really a fan of books. I just sat and stare at her. Then time to time she looked up and said "what". "Noting, noting" I said grinning. And looked back in my book not that I read or something only it was my cover.

Greece was also a lot of fun we could speak it already. So we always had conversations in Greek. You really should see the faces of the class it was too funny.

Old history was awesome she liked the same thing as I Greek myth, with all that demigod and gods and stuff.

She came always pike me up after swimming practice I was the captain this year. She also came to my meets and other swim stuff. And always hang outs with me and my friends.

Two weeks where over. And I begin to like her more and more. And I know to let her kiss me I need al lot of luck and hope I am a good kisser.

**If you know something awesome to let them kiss for the first time just say it and I will put it in my story. Hope you all like it. so share de kiss scene below. and i maybe pike one.**


	6. Chapter 6: before the party

Chapter 6: before the party  
Percy's pov

It was friday and finally I got a car. Because Paul always works after school until late. And then I have to walk home. So I got a car not like a Mercedes or something really expensive. I got a second hand jaguar xjr 2003. It drove good and everything but I really have to paint it again or something like that. ( I am not good with cars I can't even drive in one ).

First I drove to Annabeth's place. I stepped out of the car walked to the door leaned forward and knock. But before my hand could even touch the door it flew open. I felled forward Annabeth caught me in a hug when I got my balance I hugged her back.

She turned around and yelled "my ride is here, I'm going to school bye". "Have a nice day and boys say bye to your sister" a man said I think her dad she had a step-mom not step-dad.

Two boys run trough the room I don't know what there names where. I do know one thing they were twins. They run to Annabeth and both grab a leg. Annabeth felt forward I catch her and de twins let go of her legs. "Bye sis" they both said at the same time. I was still holding Annabeth. "Yeah bye boys" she said a little dreamy while looking in my eyes. I wanted to kiss her so much but then her parents came in the room.

"Urhhmm, shouldn't you two go" her father said. "Yes, I will bring your daughter home after school" I said. " bye dad" Annabeth said. And we walked to the car.

Ate school the classes where a blur Annabeth always pays attention. I always try to sleep. It was lunch time I sat beside Annabeth like always. "Hey tonight there is a party at my house please come" Sam said. "I can come, if Percy can ride me" Annabeth said. She looked at me. Did she ask me for a date. "Yes I will drive you" I said smiling from ear to ear. "Okay I can come I think Percy can also" she said."awesome Ally and Jason can come also but they are kissing in the hale" Sam said. The bell rang brrringgg.

Classes where over and I had swim practice the last class sort of. Annabeth got drawing. And Amanda with her class had ask the teacher to photograph the swimmers so they where watching us. We had to swim 30 laps. I was the first one how was ready I goth out the pool and Amanda and her club took photos. I saw Annabeth she walked past me and sat down in the tribune fare a way from Amanda and her club. I started to walk to her but Amanda stood I the way.

"Hey Percy, are you coming to the party tonight" she asked. Putting her hand on my chest. "Yes I am" I said. "Good pick me up at 9" she said. Her hand going lower almost by my swim pants. I grabbed her hand and she looked a little disappointed. I'm the only one who reject her. "I already have plans and a date she is sitting over there" I said. I let go of her hand and walked to Annabeth.

"Hey you" I said. "Hey" she said happy. " I'm going to change and then I take you home" I said. "Okay, I will wait here" she said. I walked away and hear her yelled "hurry up".

I was ready and walked back to Annabeth. I hear some one scram I run to Annabeth and saw her with Amanda and her friends. Annabeth was in the water. Amanda took photos. I run to Amanda and grabbed her camera. "Give back" she said angry. I throw it in the water. "Go get it" I said back.

I bend down to Annabeth who was still in the water. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the water. It was really easy it felt of the water give me power. No that is not possible no body can control water. Annabeth stood in front of me wet. I still holding her hand and walked with her to my locker and grabbed a dry towel and handed to her.

We sat in the car she was still wet. "What happen, when I was gone" I said. "I don't know I walked off the tribune then out of nowhere Amanda stood in front of me. "Keep your hands off my boyfriend" she said angry. I don't even know who that is" she said angry. I think that Amanda means me holy crap. "And then one her friends pushed me from behind in the water, good that I forget my draw book home" she said happy. It was good to see her smile again.

I drove her home and walked to her apartment. We stood for the door. "Is the party still on for tonight" I asked. "Yes pick me up at 9" she said happy. I looked in to her gray eyes. It looked like a storm in side. It was beautiful. I leaned forward and she did the same thing we almost kiss. Then the door flew open and her step-mother stood there. We pulled back "hey, mrs. Chase" I said turning red. Annabeth walked inside. "See you tonight Percy" she said. "Till then" I said and walked back to my car.


	7. Chapter 7: party time

Chapter 7: party time  
Annabeth's pov

I was wet and I had it cold. I hate Amanda. I headed to the shower. I dry my hair and let it just down, put on a gray blouse, black skinny jeans and black leather booths. I got down stairs and eat my dinner.

"Why do you look so good do you have plans for tonight" my dad asked. "Yes I have, I am going with Percy to a party at Sam's house" I said while eating. "Okay, and this Percy is that the one who picks you up every day for school" he said. "Yes, so what's the point" I said. "You like him, and I saw he likes you two now that's the point" he said smiling evil. "I don't like hem, maybe a little" I said blushing. "So why don't you tell him" he said "he likes you two I can see it at the way he looks at you". "Dad how do ..." I said and the bell rang. I walked to the door and I opened it.

"Hey, are you ready for a party" Percy said. "Yes I am" I said. I looked in his sea green eyes they where so beautiful. "I grab my phone and purse and we can go" I said.

I came back white my purse and stuff. My dad stood by the door. "Take good care of my daughter and don't make it to late alright" he said looking at Percy. "Yes mr chase I while" he said. "Bye dad" I said and we headed to the car.

We stood in front Sam's house the door stood open it was a really big house. We stepped in the house and Sam came to us. The house was full white people I didn't even know. "Hey you two made it" Sam said. "Yes, great party" Percy said. "Follow me" Sam said. We walked after him. Until we where in a room wit a big round table and Jason, Ally and Mel stand in a corner.

After joking and dancing and stuff. Amanda came in the room withe a big amity bottle. It was time for a game spin the bottle. "Come let's play" Percy said. "No you go" I said. "Please" he said trying to make puppy eyes. "Fine" I said. I sat down in front of Percy. Next to him sat Amanda holding his arms he try to pul away but it didn't work and Ally who was already kissing Jason wired. Next to me sat Sam and Mel. "Couples can't play" Amanda said looking at Ally and Jason they stood up and left. A boy I don't know and girl also didn't know sat down. The boy was okay so was the girl.

"It's your party Sam so you are first" Amanda said. Handing him the bottle. He spin the bottle and ended by Mel. Mel stood up "sorry I am not going to kiss you" she said and walked a way. Fine there I sat as only girl okay Amanda was there two and a girl don't know who she is where there but they were like my enemy. I must kiss Percy first.

The new boy spin and ended by Amanda we al began to laugh she didn't. They kissed hahahaha. Now it was Amanda's turn she spin the bottle and it ended by Sam. Sam began to smile and kissed Amanda. Now finally it was Percy's turn. He spin the bottle but no it ended by the empty chair. Good that nobody sat there. Noe the new girl was she ended by the new boy. The kissed.

Now it was finally my turn. I spun the bottle and it ended by ... Percy yes. He stood up smiling from ear to ear. He sat down in the empty chair. "I hoped it would end by me" he said Leaning forward. And he kissed me I putted my hand in his hair and played withe it. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer.

We pulled back "let's go to my place" he said "mom and paul are out so". "Yes let's go" I said. He grabbed my hand stood up.

We came by the apartment of Percy. First he looked of every body was gone. He putted a DVD on. I don't know which movie we where watching the most of the time I was kissing him. First he began gentle. He kissed me be hide my ear and my neck. I moaned. He kissed my neck while he un bottomed my blouse. He kissed my belly. And got up I kissed his neck and he moaned two. We found each other's lips again and kissed but this time with more power not gentle and I liked. I sat in front of him he pulled me down and got on top of me. He kissed my lips then I felt his tongue slipping trough my lips into my mount. We where like tongue dancing or fighting. I pulled his shirt of. He was so hot withe out a shirt. We kissed and kissed.

Until I pulled back. I looked in his sea green eyes he looked in my gray once. "What's wrong did I push you do you want to take slow" he said looking worried. "Yes, are you now like my boyfriend this not a one night stand or something like that" I said. He started to smile his naughty smile "no you never while be a one night stand and I want to be your boyfriend is that is okay for you" he said. "Good boyfriend let's take is slow, okay" I said. "Yeah" he laughed and kissed me and pulled me up. He putted his shirt on and I my blouse. We watched the movie further me in his arms falling slowly a sleep.


End file.
